


Heaven Help Us

by ChristalMagic



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki/OC - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, Thor Odinson - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Fantasy, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, loki/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristalMagic/pseuds/ChristalMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kionna is a forest elf, her village was attacked when she was the young age of 8 and was taken in by Odin and Frigga, the King and Queen of Asgard.<br/>But the Titan Thanos kidnaps her, tortures her and forces her to follow his plan to kill Loki.<br/>Does she really do what he commands or will she follow her own plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so i would greatly appreciate if you could tell me what you think.   
> I do need to improve my writing so any tips will be helpful.
> 
> I will be posting whenever i can and as soon as i can so i hope you call enjoy :)
> 
> I do not own any of the characters apart from Kionna and a few other people that will be mentioned later on in the story. 
> 
> All other characters are owned by Marvel.

I have grown fond of the darkness, no fear over what lurks in the corners because I know who the real monsters are and when they appear.

Despite forest elves being known for having very good eye sight and the ability to see clearly in the dark my eyes could not focus within this darkness.

The last three years, or what I have presumed are three years, the four walls I have grown close too have become my closest friends, yeah, that sounds insane, how can walls become friends?

The truth is and I know this more than most; spend long enough with certain things and you do become close to them.

I don’t know how I’m not a Biologist or a Psychologist but it has happened, this is all I know, these four walls.

I think its late afternoon, I’m not sure since I have not seen the sun, moon or stars since I have been in here.

This is about the time he arrives, over the years I have grown to know the time without a clock or the sun.

Like birds know when to move south for the winter, its became an instinct.

I sit and wait.

But the waiting is cut short, I can hear the faint noise of a door opening and closing, soon followed by footsteps.

Heavy, harsh footsteps.

The key is in the door and dim light pours into the room as it is opened but then covered by his frame.

He does not say anything to me but instead hits me across the side of my face with the back of his hand.

Of course being the size that he is I am thrown to the other side of the cell, the feeling of blood trickling down my cheek.

I am used to it.

“I do enjoy beating you” he smirks

“I guessed that” I say sarcastically.

He shoots another blow but this time to my abdomen, causing me to curl into a ball from the pain.

“I’ll be back my little toy” he says, venom dripping from his voice.

As he turns to walk out of the door I sit up, spitting out blood as I do so, I stutter “I’ll do it”.

He stops in his tracks and turns to me, I can faintly see a grin on his face from the light.

“What changed your mind after all this time?”

“I don’t want to be a punch bag anymore, I care about myself more than anyone else.” Still spitting out blood.

He smirks at me one more time and leaves.

Another man comes in a few moments later, pulling me to my feet, I struggle but he holds me up while dragging me out of the door and to the left.

This is the first time since I have been here that I have been out of that cells, I am suddenly missing those four walls.

I look around me, squinting as my eyes have not seen this much light for a long, long time.

The corridor I am being taken down is just a row of stone cells, I walk down wondering if anyone is in them and how long they might have been here.

While taking in my surroundings I am taken to another door at the end, though it is just a large stone room with 4 other doors. It looks more like a ruin as most of the roof is not intact.

I am them taken to another room on the right which only holds a table and a chair.

On the table is a pile of clothing, some makeup and a hair brush.

“Get changed” the other man says as he looks at me, I look back, since it is the first time I have seen this man I take in what I see.

He is not a man but one of what have been called The Other.

His skin is blue, red teeth with what seems to be a metal frame covering most of this face, along with something covering his eyes.

He turns and walks out of the door and shuts it.

I look at the clothing, a pair of leather pants and a white tunic.

I take of my blue full length dress that I have been wearing since I arrived. It is torn and mainly covered in blood from my many beatings.

This is the first time I have seen the scars and bruises that cover my body, some fresh and some distant memories.

Once the clothes are I set about brushing my hair. My red hair is now down to my lover back, brushing it hurts but once the knots, dried blood and dirt is out it feels heavenly.

I have two scars on my face, a small one on my cheek and another along the bottom of my jaw, I use the makeup to cover what I can and bring a bit of colour to my cheeks.

When I am done I sit for a few moments to think, of course I have had plenty of time to think since being here but it’s nice to do it when there is light.

He thinks he has me as putty in the palm of his hands, oh how wrong he is.

I have had plenty of time to think.

Thanos will learn that you cannot cage a beast.


End file.
